Lacquer
by mrsfigg22
Summary: Slash, Est. Relationship, RonDraco. Draco paints Ron's nails. M for some sexual stuff...WILL BE TWOSHOT!


This was my favorite fic to write, and apparently it's the favorite of readers to read as well...AND this will soon be a TWOSHOT! yay!

--

"Draco, what _are_ you doing?" Ron asked. He had just come home from work to find Draco sprawled across the floor, painting his nails.

Draco responded without looking up, "I'm painting my nails. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ron threw his jacket in the closet without hanging it up, not caring that Draco would probably yell at him later for being a slob. "Well, yes, but…painting your nails is so…girly."

Draco snorted, "You seem to forget that I am already gender confused, Ron. As are you. And you know I manicure my nails frequently. You said you liked it,"

"But normally it's a French manicure or clear. Never colored," Ron sat next to Draco, who was blowing lightly on the lacquer to dry it.

Draco held out his hands for Ron to see, "What do you think?" Ron leaned forward and saw that the color was a dark silvery green. It wasn't a color that you'd normally see unless you went to Hogwarts, "How very Slytherin of you, Draco,"

Draco pulled his hands back and inspected them for himself, "Yes. Yes, that was the point. You remember what today was, right?"

"September first?"

"Yes," Draco said impatiently, "And what happens on September first?"

Ron thought hard, trying to remember. It wasn't their anniversary, or either of their Birthdays. He shrugged at Draco, lost.

"It's the first day of school at Hogwarts!" Draco looked as if he would slap Ron upside the head if his nails weren't still drying, "Honestly. Anyways, I felt a strong burst of Slytherin pride and decided to display it through my nail lacquer."

"Oh," Ron said, feeling a bit silly that he had forgotten that it was the first day of school.

Draco smiled, "I picked up some Gryffindor polish too. Do you want me to paint your nails?" He took Ron's hand and inspected the nails, "Of course, I'd have to file them and clean up those cuticles and nail beds, but I think it would be cute and couple-y if we matched."

Ron laughed at nodded in agreement. As Draco began to push back his cuticles he commented, "I didn't think you liked couple-y things. You won't even hold my hand in public most of the time."

Draco scowled, "I'm in a very generous mood today, Weasley. Don't push it." He filed Ron's nail a bit harshly to emphasize his point.

"Okay okay. It's just out of character. I happen to actually like it," Ron's grin deepened as he noticed Draco trying to hide his smile.

"Weasley, the way you treat your nails is horrendous," Draco pouted, picking at a large hangnail and obviously trying to change the subject.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't worship them doesn't mean it's 'horrendous'. Not all gay males are as metro sexual as you,"

Draco stuck his tongue out, "Just because I take care of my body does not mean I'm metro sexual,"

"You know, Hermione told me that painting your nails is actually bad for them. It's like suffocating them,"

"Fine, I'll correct myself: Just because I care about how I look does not mean I'm metro sexual. If you want to date a manly-man you shouldn't be dating me," Draco pouted, obviously upset.

"Oh, Draco. I don't want a manly-man. I want you. And this color _is_ perfect. Wow," Ron pulled his hands back after Draco finished his pinkie.

"Hold it, I'm not done yet. We've got to put a top coat on so it lasts." Draco pulled Ron's fingers back and began to blow on them gently.

Ron watched his boyfriend for a moment then leaned forward to capture his lips. It was slightly awkward and short as Draco had been out of breath from blowing, but it was still sweet. Ron pulled back and smiled gently, "Thanks."

Draco blushed and muttered, "I think they're dry." And instead of pulling out a clear topcoat he grabbed one with gold sparkles, "More Gryffindor-ish," he explained and shook the bottle for a moment before he began to brush a thin layer on the dark red.

Once he was done he pulled back and Ron inspected his fingers, "Wow, they really remind me of Gryffindor. Maybe you should open a beauty salon or something,"

Draco scoffed, "I thought you said it was girly."

Ron stood up, "It is. I was just trying to support your talents, jeez. I mean you're really good with hair and makeup and nails. It might be something you would like,"

Draco allowed Ron to help him stand, "Ron, I don't mind beautifying you and myself, but I cannot stand touching other people like that."

Ron shrugged. "Okay, I was just thinking,"

"Yes. Thank you," He leaned forward and pecked Ron quickly on the lips, "But I really hate–" Ron cut him off and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He entangled his fingers through the silvery hair and didn't allow Draco to pull away until he was done.

Draco was furious when he finally let go, "I cannot believe you just interrupted me!"

Ron grinned, "You can't just give me a teaser like that and expect me not to do anything, Malfoy," as he pulled his hands away from Draco's hair his eyes widened as they stuck slightly.

"And now you've gone and ruined your nails! You're hopeless, Ronald Weasley! Oh, why do I put myself through this!" Draco moaned.

Ron had already grabbed his wand and magicked the polish away. He laughed and pulled Draco to him, silencing him with his mouth.

"I really should be breaking up with you now," Draco gasped as Ron moved his maneuvers to Draco's neck, "You're clearly–ah–all wrong…uh... for me…oh god Ron," Draco panted as Ron pushed his hands up Draco's shirt and gave his left nipple a tweak.

"Clearly," Ron whispered, all too familiar with Draco's threats of breaking up with him. He began pushing up Draco's shirt further and placing kisses along Draco's chest as more was revealed.

Draco just pulled the shirt off completely, "Of course, you really are…oh…" He paused as Ron pulled Draco's jeans down and placed kisses lower and lower down his navel, "Really are amazing in…nnngh…the sack," Draco grabbed Ron's head and pulled his mouth back up to his.

Ron smiled against Draco's mouth and began to push him backwards towards the bedroom, "So, maybe we should stay together for a bit longer then?"

Draco fell down on the bed and pulled Ron on top of him, "Yeah, I mean we shouldn't break up over nothing…ah, after two years." Draco began to unbutton Ron's shirt and finally pushed it over his shoulders.

Ron wiggled out of it as Draco began to kiss his chest, "Maybe…maybe we could stay together…forever," He felt Draco freeze beneath him and sat back.

Draco pulled away and sat up, "What do you mean?"

Ron took Draco's hands in his and kissed his knuckles softly, "Will you marry me?" After Draco didn't respond he added quickly, "Of course, I'm perfectly happy to just be dating. I can wait. I mean, I don't mind if we never get married, if we just continue dating. I was just–"

He was cut off as Draco siezed his face and began kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, babbling all the while, "Yes, I'll marry you, you big dolt. Of course I will. I want to spend forever with you. I want to adopt a child, and send him or her off to Hogwarts. And hopefully they'll be in Slytherin, but any other house would be fine. Except for Hufflepuff, of course. Okay maybe even Hufflepuff. And I want to grow old with you and go to bed every night in your arms and…"

And for the second time Draco was interrupted by a kiss from Ron. But this time, he just deepened it as they fell the bed again, finishing what they had started.

--

Alright so what do you think? I want to write a sequel, but I'm writing it for you. So...I want to write what you want to read. I'd never planned a sequel to this one, so I either need to do some thinking or you guys can give me some feedback as to what you want. I want to stay focused on Ron and Draco, but would you rather have it be about nail polish again or about them sending their kid off to Hogwarts or what??? Give me an idea or you'll have to wait until I get a good one (which might be awhile.) To be honest I DO have an idea, but I don't like it and it's kind of like a fic with no end, I need something solid, which may take awhile...Or, if you like it as just a oneshot, let me know as well!


End file.
